


The Rush Before We Touch

by callistawolf



Series: Porsches and Sunsets: Road Trip Fics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x23 My Name is Oliver Queen, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before they leave Starling City, Oliver pays Felicity a visit.  He's had enough waiting, when it comes to her and being with her the way he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rush Before We Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually fairly awful, but whatever. I've been trying to write it for the last few days now and I just can't quite seem to hit it right. But I want to move onto a birthday fic for Oliver today and this has to be posted first sooooo... Here! Have it!

Felicity was just slipping a stack of shorts and jeans into her small hard-sided suitcase when there was a knocking at the door of her apartment.  She paused for only a moment before walking out of her bedroom and across the living room towards the door.  She didn’t even stop to consider the cotton tank top and sleep shorts she was wearing.  Earlier, she’d come home and went right into the shower.  She’d been wearing the same clothes for two straight days and had felt in desperate need of a good scrubbing.  When she got out, she thought she should get packed for her trip with Oliver before climbing into bed since he would be by to pick her up fairly early.  Now, she was worrying who might be at the door.  Part of her was afraid it was someone with an emergency.  She was all emergency-d out these days. 

Her heart tripped in her chest when she saw that it was Oliver at her door.   He stood on her welcome mat, a shy smile on his face, a duffle bag in his hand.  

“Oliver! What’s going on?  I thought you were picking me up in the morning?” she said, trying not to be too hopeful that he just came by to see her but there was that bashful smile on his face and she couldn’t help herself. 

“I couldn’t wait,” he admitted.  “I’m all packed and I thought I’d just get some sleep but as I was packing I couldn’t stop thinking about you and… I had to see you tonight.”

His voice was deep and she automatically stepped back so he could enter her apartment.  He kept his eyes on hers, his gaze heated and intent, as he passed her.  

“Is it okay?  That I came here tonight?” he asked.  Despite his words, he didn’t sound unsure.  He sounded tense, like he was holding a breath.  

“Oliver,” she murmured, closing her door and bolting it behind.  She stepped up to him, taking his duffle from his hand and tossing it onto her sofa.  “I’m glad you’re here.  I’m just surprised, is all.”

He closed the distance between them, reaching down to thread his fingers with hers. “I don’t know why you’re surprised.  For so long I had to hold myself back from you, when I would want to come here, to see you, to talk to you, I had to go the other way. I couldn’t call you up, I couldn’t hold you, I couldn’t do anything that I wanted to do.”  He paused and took a deep breath through his nose.  As he exhaled, her smiled at her.  “I don’t have to do that anymore. I can come over here, I can call you, I can hold you… I can kiss you.”

Oliver ducked his head and she met him halfway, their lips meeting.  He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up and against him.  His lips were so warm as they moved over hers, pressing and and slanting.  Felicity missed this, his kisses.  Apparently, she’d gotten addicted to them during their short night together in Nanda Parbat.  She sighed into his mouth as her fingers clutched as his shoulders.  

He drew back but kept her held against him.  His face was so close to hers that she could nearly count his eyelashes.  He was smiling softly at her, the same smile he’d given her that night, after they’d made love for the first time. 

“I wanted to kiss you before, I hope you know that,” he told her.  

“Back at Palmer Tech?  With the rest of the team there?  I understand why you didn’t,” she replied with a small shrug.  

“I know, but I still wanted to.  And I didn’t because I wanted our first kiss when we were back together to be just about us, not anyone else.”

Her heart stuttered again.  Would she ever stop falling in love with this man?  “Oh… that makes sense.”

“But now, I never have to stop kissing you.”

“Then please don’t,” she whispered.

Felicity squeaked as Oliver moved, fast as lightning, scooping her up into his arms.  He held her close to his chest, one arm tucked securely under her knees and the other around her back.  “Felicity,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her jaw.  “Where’s your bedroom?”

She was having a hard time thinking with his stubble brushing against the skin of her neck like that.  “Uh… s—second door.  On the right.”

Oliver set off, holding her up as though she weighed nothing as he carried her into her bedroom.  How many times had she had fantasies that started out just like this?  

He strode through the door of her room as though it were something he did every day and crossed the room to her bed with purpose. He knelt on the edge of the mattress, and laid her down on the center of the bed.  She sat up immediately and tugged on the hem of the tank top she wore.  There was no bra underneath and she watched Oliver’s eyes darken as she scooted back until she reclined against the pillows.  Oliver’s throat worked while he drank in the sight of her.  The way he was looking at her made her feel desired and sexy, not at all awkward like she’d always felt with previous partners.  But maybe that was because this was Oliver and _everything_ with him was different.

He settled on the mattress and lifted her foot.  He began to kiss along her ankle, his soft lips moving up her calf.  His tongue darted out at her knee, tasting the dip, before he slid further up her thighs.  Felicity began to tremble.  Oliver kept moving, over her shorts, planting hot kisses along her exposed hipbone, on the curve of her belly, in the center of her belly button... he nuzzled at the underside of her breasts before sitting back to drink in her image. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes dark as he looked her over.  Then, in a swift movement, he pulled his t-shirt off before bringing a hand up and to gently cup one of her breasts, his fingers gently stroking as he tested the weight of her flesh.  She couldn’t help but arch towards him; her breasts were incredibly sensitive and the rough callouses on his fingers were doing amazing things to her.

Oliver was reverent, worshipful as he explored her skin.  His fingertips danced over her nipples until they were hard and erect and begging for more direct contact.  It wasn’t long before Felicity was writhing and moaning beneath him.  Oliver leaned back for a moment, presumably to plan his next move.  She took the opportunity as it was presented to her and lunged, turning him and pushing him back until their positions were reversed.  He gazed up at her, impressed.

“How did you do that?” he wanted to know.

“Dig trained me a little, remember?  I know how to throw my opponent off balance if he’s distracted,” she told him saucily.

Felicity worked down his torso planting kisses all along his scars and tattoos until she got to the waistband of his jeans. Then, she moved back off of his legs and removed his shoes and socks, one by one.  He watched her every move as she made a production of buttoning his jeans and pulling them down his legs until she was able to throw them over her shoulder.  This left Oliver wearing just his black boxer briefs that did nothing to hide the significant bulge he was now sporting, thanks to her.  That knowledge thrilled her.  She had done that to him.  He was turned on by _her_. 

She moved up his legs until she got to his hips.  Felicity danced her fingers along the waistband of his boxers until he arched towards her, and she knew he was eager for her touch.  Slowly and purposefully, she pulled the boxer briefs down over his hips and over his considerable erection.  He lifted his hips to help her and she didn’t waste much time in tossing them off in the direction of the jeans.

Felicity took a moment to study him; she hadn’t gotten a very good chance before, in Nanda Parbat.  She had to admit, quietly to herself, Oliver’s cock looked _amazing_.  She’d never really cared much, one way or the other, about a guy’s cock.  It was a means to an end, and if she was very lucky, the owner of that cock knew what he was doing with it.  But in Oliver’s case, well, she could see herself spending quite a bit of time giving his cock considerable attention. 

“You’re gorgeous,” she told him, raising her eyes to his.  He was watching her closely.  He relaxed a little and smiled charmingly at her.

“Aren’t I supposed to say that about you?” he asked.

She shrugged a little and then reached out to feel him, running her fingers up and down along his length, enjoying the way his cock pulsed and jumped under her touch.  “Maybe.  But it’s true.”

Felicity kept on exploring him until he groaned beneath her.  “Felicity, if you don’t stop that, I’m not going to be able to last,” he panted, his fists grabbing the comforter.

She decided to have mercy on him and relented.  She leaned back and Oliver pushed himself up on his elbows.  He leaned forward and she expected him to kiss her, but instead he surprised her.  Oliver lunged, reversing their positions yet again.  “I’m going to go slow, Felicity,” he promised her, placing soft kisses along her cheek.  “We didn’t have a lot of time to do that the last time and I want to do this right.”

“Okay,” she breathed.

Oliver seemed to know all the places to touch her, remembering some from last time and somehow just _knowing_ with the others.  His kisses across her skin set her alight.  His fingers drifted to her shorts and underwear and with a leering grin at her, he pulled them down and off.  

Once she was bare underneath him, he took his time exploring her.  His touch was soft and gentle and confident as he found her clit and her entrance.   She was so wet already that his fingers slid right into her and she bit back a groan at the sensation.  He stroked her inner walls and seemed to know just where to touch, just where to _press_ , to have her writhing and begging for him.

“Please, Oliver,” she called, not even caring how desperate and shaky her voice was.  “I want you.”

“I know, Felicity,” he answered roughly.  “I want you, too.”  He moved between her thighs and she spread further to accommodate him.  He positioned himself and then looked up at her face one more time.  

She pushed her hips up, causing his cock to brush along her slit.  He shuddered visibly and she moaned at the insufficient sensation.  “ _Please_ ,” she groaned.

On a sigh, he pushed into her.  His hips stilled and his shoulder shook a little with the effort he was using to hold back from thrusting roughly.  He eased into her, giving her time to adjust to his length and girth.  Even so, it’d been about a month for them and he was awfully large and she couldn’t quite hold back her gasp.  

“Are you okay?” he asked, breathing heavily.  He was almost all the way in and was sweating with effort.

“Yes, I’m fine,” she assured, running her fingertips along his face.  To prove it, she pushed her hips up towards him, sheathing him the rest of the way.  He groaned, low and loud.

“You feel fucking _amazing_ , Felicity,” he told her.  “Oh god, I don’t know how slow I can go.”

He withdrew a bit and then pushed back in and the friction was so delicious and so perfect that Felicity almost wanted to cry from it.  As cheesy as it sounded even in her own head, this felt like coming home.  She’d thought she might never have this chance again and now here they were and it was so perfect that she almost couldn’t believe it wasn’t a dream.  She lifted her head and, taking his head in her hands, pulled his lips down to hers.

Oliver kissed her deeply, passionately, his tongue stroking in and out of her mouth in time with his cock as he thrust slowly.  Felicity responded as best as she could, but soon she gave in, powerless under his relentless assault on her mouth.  All she could do was whimper and pump her hips up towards him, trying to encourage him to move harder and faster.

He kept up his deliberately slow and steady pace, however.  Finally, he broke their kiss and saw her expression, her crinkled brow.  “What is it, Felicity?” he asked.  “What do you need?”

“More,” she gasped.  “Harder.  F—faster!”

Oliver needed no further encouragement.  He let loose and his hips pumped against hers, firmly and quickly.  Felicity let him know her approval by crying out when he hit the perfect spot within her on each upstroke.  He was talking, a mixture of endearments and filth that had the coil in her belly tightening.  Just when she was sure that she would be kept here on this agonizing precipice forever, he reached down between them and circled his index finger around her clit before flicking it rhythmically.  He used just the right amount of pressure and Felicity felt the world around them narrow as the waves of pleasure crashed over.  She dug her fingers into his shoulders, crying out hoarsely as lights exploded behind her closed eyes.  Oliver gasped as she came all around him and she heard him cry her name before he shuddered and stilled above her, tense for one long glorious moment before he collapsed on top of her, spent.  

A few moments later, he rolled to his side.  He whispered his love in her ear, pulling her back against him as he nuzzled her neck.

“You are remarkable, you know that?” he told her, his voice soft.

“As are you,” she said.  “I’m glad you came over tonight.”

She felt his chuckle as his chest vibrated against her back more than she heard it.  “I’m glad I did too.”

He tightened his arms around her and she enjoyed the feeling of his heart beating against her back as she drifted off to sleep.  Her last thought before sleep claimed her was of how much she was looking forward to going away with him.  She was going to have all the time in the world to get to know this man even better, fall more in love with him and and _be_ together.  She couldn’t wait. 


End file.
